As paging for mobile devices within a wireless network is being introduced, it is important for paging indication messages to have forgery protection. Additionally, when mobile devices are in a power-saving mode (i.e. they are idle, also referred to as being in a paging mode), it is important for the mobile device to be able to efficiently determine whether or not it is being paged when it is within the idle mode without doing deep paging indication message processing.